Pixel Gun (PG3D)
This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D weapon. If you're looking dor the same weapon in Pixel Gun World, see Pixel Gun (PGW). The Pixel Gun is a Backup weapon that can be used in all modes in Pixel Gun 3D .It is one of the 6 starter weapons along with the Simple Shotgun, Combat Knife, Sniper Rifle, Simple Flamethrower, and Signal Pistol. Appearance The Pixel Gun has a Wooden handle, a chrome frame, and a chrome slide. The slide moves backwards when firing. Strategy It shows moderate firing rate and has decent amount of damage at 1.5 shots per second. Tips *Hit targets in the head as much as possible to deal more damage as its damage and ammo capacity is low. *This weapon is good in the Deadly Games due to the good range and decent headshots. Counter *Attack from long ranges. Take cover when being attacked. If possible, go in with a primary weapon and move side to side to dodge the bullets. or when the user is reloading. *The damage is extremely noticable. Hunt down the attacker by following the damage indicators. Upgrades No upgrades Theme None Supported Maps TBA Trivia *The Pixel Gun is probably the most iconic weapon in the game because of it's appearances in several offical photos and the fact that it has stood the test of time. *This weapon bears a resemblance to the Colt M1911 pistol. **However, the metal frame appears to be wider, the slide/ejection port is larger, and the capacity of the Pixel Gun is 12 whereas the M1911 has 7. * A giant Pixel Gun can be seen in the map Ant's Life. * It is a popular weapon used by beginners, due to its stopping power and decent rate of fire for a sidearm. * As a beginner weapon, its ammo is restored automatically after the player dies. This trait is shared with the Simple Shotgun, Simple Flamethrower Signal Pistol, Best Friend, and Sniper Rifle. * Ironically, it is the same name of the game, but without 3D at the end. * As of the 9.0.4 update, it takes only 1-2 headshots to kill a player with this gun on Deadly Games, making this weapon a very powerful gun in the Deadly Games with a pro using it. * Whenever the player reloads this gun, the animation never shows the slide being pulled back to reload it. * It slightly changed it's design in the 10.0.0 update, defying it's appearance in the shop. * As of the 10.0.0 update, many think people wielding this gun are hackers, due to dealing heavy damage that's not possible for the Pixel Gun. This is because it is not a Pixel Gun. It's the Elephant Hunter. A weapon experienced a temporary model bug which caused it to appear to be a plain Pixel Gun. * In earlier versions of the game, the characters in the thumbnail of the Pixel Gun 3D can be seen holding this gun. * In Pixel Gun World (PC Version) you are able to upgrade the pixel gun up to UP3.This is a version exclusive and isn't in the Mobile version of the game. Category:Weapons Category:Default Category:Backup